The invention relates to a device for handling blood in extracorporeal blood circulation that has at least one oxygenator, one heat exchanger, and one blood filter.
One such device has become known from European Patent Disclosure EP 1 465 350 A1.
The known device, in a housing, has a bubble trap, a blood pump, a heat exchanger, an oxygenator, and an arterial blood filter. The individual device components are coupled tightly together, so that shorter line courses are attained, compared to components that are fluidically connected to one another via line systems. The line courses themselves, however, are also constrictions which put a burden on the blood to be processed, so that these cross sectional constrictions are a hindrance to gentle blood processing.